Ian Learns A Lesson
by inswny03
Summary: One day Twilight and Spike are busy taking their morning walk until they notice that Ian is angry. Along the way Ian hurts his friends feelings in many different ways. So it's up to Twilight and Spike to help Ian out.


One morning Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon were taking a walk until they saw Ian.

"Good Morning Ian".said Twilight.

Ian just growled at her and continued walking.

"What's up with him?"asked Spike

"I'm not sure Spike."said Twilight.

"I've never seen him mad before."said Spike.

Spike was right. Ian was mad. Infact he was so mad that he could lose his temper at any second.

Later Ian was sitting and grumbling to himself when Rarity walked up to him

"Hello Ian darling." said Rarity

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"Ian shouted angrily

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a picnic with me."Rarity answered.

"NO I DON'T! I DON'T WANNA GO ON A PICNIC WITH A SNOBBY PONY LIKE YOU!"Ian answered angrily

Rarity was offended "Hmph Well I never." said Rarity and she walked away.

Later Ian was walking and grumbling until Rainbow Dash flew up to him.

"Hey Ian!" said Rainbow Dash "Wanna watch me fly?" she asked?

"NO I DON'T RAINBOW DASH! OR SHOULD I SAY RAINBOW CRASH!" Ian said angrily and then walked away.

Rainbow Dash gasped and couldn't believe her ears or her wings.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Rainbow Dash shouted but Ian just kept on walking.

Later Ian was still grumbling and walking until he saw Applejack

"Howdy Ian." said Applejack "Wanna help buck apples with me?" she asked.

Ian pulled an apple out and placed it on the ground

"THIS IS WHAT MY ANSWER IS TO THAT!" Ian said angrily and then he squished the apple right in front of Applejack.

Applejack was confused

"I wonder what's up with him?"she wondered.

Later Ian was still grumbling as he came up to Sugarcube Corner and saw Pinkie Pie putting up some balloon for a party.

"Hey Ian."said Pinkie Pie "Wanna have a party with me?"she asked.

Ian growled at Pinkie Pie. "NO! AND THIS IS WHAT I SAY ABOUT YOUR PARTIES!"he said angrily

He then saw a balloon on the ground and he popped it.

"YOUR PARTIES SUCK!" Ian shouted in anger and then walked off.

Pinkie Pie was now sad that she didn't want to have a party at all.

Later Ian was still grumbling. He was grumbling so much that he didn't notice somepony bumped into him by accident.

Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't see... said a voice. That voice belonged to Fluttershy.

Ian said in a mocking tone, " _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ "

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING FLUTTERCLUTZ!" Ian yelled.

Fluttershy tried to talk. "B-b-b-but I... I..." she stammered

Ian couldn't take it anymore and he breathed in and screamed at the top of his lungs right in front of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gasped and ran away crying.

Later Ian was really mad until Derpy flew up to him.

"Hey Ian."said Derpy "Wanna play with me?" she asked.

Ian growled at Derpy "NO I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU!" he shouted.

"Why?" asked Derpy.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID,CLUMSY,CROSS-EYED PEGASUS WHO NOPONY GIVES A FLYING FEATHER ABOUT! THAT'S WHY!" Ian yelled.

Then he walked away as Derpy was crying.

Ian arrived home to see his garden chewed up. This was the final straw for Ian that when he went inside his house, He lost his temper completely and started trashing his place.

Meanwhile Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,and Derpy were talking to Twilight about their problems.

"He called me a Snobby Pony." said Rarity.

"He called me Rainbow Crash!" Rainbow Dash said angrily

"I don't know what's up with him but he did squish one of my apples." said Applejack.

"He said my parties suck and popped one of my balloons."said Pinkie Pie sadly.

"He screamed right in front of my face." sobbed Fluttershy.

"And he insulted me." Derpy said sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Applejack.

"I'll think I need to have a talk with Ian." said Twilight.

Meanwhile Ian was still grumbling until he saw a picture of him and his friends. He thought about how he offended Rarity,how he insulted Rainbow Dash,How he squished one of Applejack's apples,How he made Pinkie Pie sad,How he screamed right in Fluttershy's face,and how he made Derpy cry.

"Oh No. What have I done?" Ian said to himself. He thought hard on what to do. "Maybe Twilight can help me out." Ian decided. He ran outside to find Twilight. He was running so fast that he didn't see where he was going that he bumped into Twilight.

"Twilight I..." Ian began.

"Hold on a minute Ian." said Twilight. "I understand that you hurt my friends' feelings. I've heard what you've said and done and let me tell you if I find it happening again,you will regret it."

"That's what I was going to ask you about." said Ian.

"I feel terrible about hurting my friends' feelings. And I'm not sure what to do."he said.

"What do you think you should do?"Spike asked Ian.

Ian thought hard. And then he knew what to do,

"I should apologize to them for my actions."answered Ian.

"Good choice."said Twilight. "But first why were you angry in the first place?"she asked.

"I should show you why."said Ian. and he showed Twilight his chewed up garden.

"Your garden is all chewed up."said Spike.

"Is that why you were mad all day?"Twilight asked.

"Yes." Ian said sadly. "Can you call everyone together? I have something important."he asked.

"We sure can."said Spike.

Later everybody gathered.

"Ian has a little something he needs to say."said Twilight and then she turned to Ian. "Go ahead Ian." she said.

Guys,the reason I was angry earlier was because of this."said Ian and showed his chewed up garden.

"Oh darling that's terrible."said Rarity.

"We didn't know. said Derpy.

"And about me being angry at you guys,What I'm really trying to say is..." And Ian took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

Then Ian's friends walked off.

"I guess it didn't work." said Ian as he went inside and cleaned up the mess he made in his house.

After he finished Ian thought about what might happen to him if his friends didn't care for him anymore.

Ian sobbed at the thoughts.

Then there was a knock at the door. Ian opened the door to see that his friends got some seeds for his garden.

"We got you some new seeds and look what Rarity made." said Twilight.

Rarity showed Ian that she made a scarecrow for his garden.

"That's what's been eating my vegetables?" Ian asked.

"Yes. Crows were eating your garden." answered Fluttershy.

"Thanks so much guys." Ian said happily. Then he remembered his thoughts.

"I almost forgot. Do you guys forgive me?"he asked.

"Of course we forgive you."said Rainbow Dash as everypony gave Ian a hug.

"Thanks I love you all."said Ian.

"We love you too."said Twilight.

"Well what are we waiting for,who wants to help me plant my garden?" Ian asked.

"We'll help."said Twilight.

"Us too."said Spike,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Applejack,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,and Derpy.

And so for the rest of the afternoon,Twilight and her friends helped Ian plant his garden.

"Now we just need a name for the garden."said Ian.

"How about the friendship garden?"suggested Twilight.

"Great idea."said Ian.

Nowadays whenever crows tried to eat his garden, his new scarecrow was always there to scare the crows away. And whenever Ian felt mad,he remembered to take a deep breath,count to ten,and then talk to somepony about the problem.

And sure enough his friends were always there to help him out anytime he needed help.

The End.


End file.
